


Small Kisses

by ShortIsNotFun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Almost Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ashton calls Luke Kitten, Boys Kissing, Luke kind of acts like a child, M/M, Mike and cal arent in this cos the band doesnt exist, Not Beta Read, just read it, this is random, this is really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortIsNotFun/pseuds/ShortIsNotFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just wants to go shopping and Ashton really loves the younger boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warpedsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/gifts).



> So This is really short because I wrote it in class but there will be a longer part 2 :)   
> Unedited like always bc I dont have a beta and I really need one so um hit me up on tumblr if you want to be a beta for me   
> shortisnotfun.tumblr.com 
> 
> \- Maddie xx

"Ashtoooon" Luke whined from his position on the couch, desperate to get his boyfriend's attention. Minutes later Ashton entered the room, towel drying his hair "Yes Kitten?" Luke smiled at the boy standing in front of him, overwhelmed with love. "I wanna go to the mall." Luke pouted. Ashton nodded and plopped down next to Luke. "Of course, In a minute ok?" Luke nodded eagerly, setting himself in Ashton's lap, peppering his face with little kisses. Ashton laughed at the boy's excitement, stroking his hair, the boy letting out a small purr of approval, much like that of a cats. As the boy sat watching a re-run of a cartoon Luke loved, Ashton couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous boy in his lap. "I love you kitten, you know that right?" Ashton murmured into the younger's neck, making the taller boy giggle at the vibrations. Luke nodded and said an "I Love You too." In reply, his eyes glued to the television. As the program ended Ashton picked up the boy in his lap. "Ashhh" Luke whined, giggling at his boyfriend. "You ready to go kitten?" Ashton asked, making a wide smile appear on Luke's face. Ashton chuckled and grabbed his keys, Luke right behind him. Once they were situated in the car, Ashton let Luke pick out a CD, smiling softly when hearing the familiar start of Luke's favourite Album (Nothing Personal by All Time Low) knowing it'd be Luke's choice because of his mood. Ashton knew Luke liked the back of his hand, he'd known the boy for years, of course he did. Luke and Ashton had been best friends since either boy could remember until one day Luke was at Ashton's window, tears in his eyes. The day Luke came out, the day Luke had his first panic attack and needed Ashton more than ever. They were in high school, Luke 15, Ashton 16, And Luke was so scared that day that Ashton would hate him too, but he didn't, how could he? As Luke sobbed and tried to spit out what happened, Ashton carefully took the boy in his arms, leaving small kisses on his face, trying to calm down the blonde boy, but nothing worked. So Ashton kissed Luke. And Luke kissed Ashton back. And when it was over Ashton just smiled at Luke and that was that. The next morning they walked into school holding hands and Luke wasn't scared anymore. Ashton pulled himself out of his thoughts as they reached their destination. Luke was singing along and smiling so big and all Ashton could think was that Luke looked like sunshine as he put the car in park.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so comments are wildly appreciated, plus as I mentioned I need a beta so yea keep that in mind I guess   
> Plus I'm thinking of having the second part be smut, with ashton topping this time so please let me know if you'd want that thanks ily guys plus i gifted this to warped soul bc they've left kudos on all my works which i hella appreciate and plus i love their writing omf


End file.
